Ring Finger
by Choi Yoon Hee
Summary: YeWook story Yaoi


ROOMMATE

Chapter 2 : Ring Finger

Cast : Ryeowook

Yesung

Sungmin

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Author : Choi Yoon Hee

Genre : Sitkom , Romance

Rating : Teenage

Adapted from 2pmcomic

sumarry : _kau adalah sesuatu yang special bagiku, aku memilih jari manismu_.

Suasana apartemen terlihat riuh, Ryeowook dan Yesung berencana membuat pesta perayaan untuk menyambut Sungmin yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Hyung,apa kita perlu membeli wine kesukaan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tengah asyik menggulung gimbab.

"andwe, Sungmin masih dalam tahap penyembuhan, sebaiknya ia makan makanan yang bergizi seperti ini, ja... Buka mulutmu" jelas Yesung sambil memasukkan sepotong gimbab kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

Seketika mulut Ryeowook penuh dengan gimbab.

"eotte?" tanya Yesung sambil menebak ekspresi muka Ryeowook.

"mashita..." ujar Ryeowook sambil menganggkat jempolnya " gumawo hyung, chup..." Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung kilat.

"owh... bagaimana bisa kau menciumku dengan mulut penuh makanan seperti itu?" protes Yesung sambil mengelap pipinya.

"hehehehe..." Ryeowook terkekeh #co cute.

"ting tong" tiba - tiba bel berbunyi.

"ja ja ja,,, bersiap itu pasti Sungmin hyung yang datang " ujar Ryeowook berlari ke arah pintu, Yesung membuntutinya.

"hana,tul,set..." Yesung memberi aba - aba kepada Ryeowook untuk membuka pintu.

"ceklek..." pintu dibuka.

"preeettt... preeettt... preeettt... toeeettt... toeeettt..." dengan semangat YeWook meniup terompet.

"oso oseoyo sung..." ucapan selamat datang YeWook terpotong ketika mendapati sesosok namja bertubuh kurus kering berambut blonde tengah berdiri clingak clinguk di depan pintu sambil menenteng sebuah koper besar.

"dangshin nugu?" teriak YeWook berbarengan di depan namja yang kini tengah nyengir kuda.

"naneun..." ujar namja tersebut sambil memamerkan gummy smile nya.

"naneun..."

"brak..." namja itu tersungkur di lantai karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu tiba - tiba.

"annyeong, Sungmin datang apakah kalian merindukanku?" sapa Sungmin yang baru saja datang diikuti evil smile Kyuhyun.

"ah,hyung... neomu neomu bogoshipo" ujar Ryeowook berhamburan memeluk Sungmin.

"ka ja hyun, aku dan Yesung hyung sudah mempersiapkan makanan untukmu" ujar Ryeowook kemudian menuntun Sungmin ke ruang makan.

YeKyu mengikuti dari belakang.

Tinggallah sendiri namja kurus itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, aku membuatkan sup rumput laut untukmu, cobalah" ujar Ryeowook sambil mecoba menyuapi Sungmin.

"ya, kau pikir aku habis melahirkan jadi aku harus makan sup rumput laut?" protes Sungmin.

"ah hyung coba saja ini enak..." Ryeowook memaksa Sungmin memakannya.

"ehmm... ehmm..." Yesung merasa terabaikan.

"oh hyung kau mau juga? Ini makanlah" Ryeowook menyodorkan semangkuk sup di depan Yesung.

"annyeong asseoyo" namja kurus itu memotong acara makan mereka.

"ah.,.ye dangshin nugu? Kenapa tiba - tiba ada di apartemen kami? Apa kau salah alamat?" selidik Yesung.

"perkenalkan,namaku Eunhyuk penghuni baru apartemen ini " Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah, satu penghuni baru lagi, selamat datang semoga kau betah tinggal bersama kami" ujar Ryeowook kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"sebenarnya aku bersama temanku, namanya Donghae ia akan datang besok " jelas Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat canggung.

"oh dua orang? It juga tak masalah" timpal Sungmin.

"ja, bergabunglah bersama kami" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

Eunhyukpun ikut bergabung makan bersama YeWook dan KyuMin.

02pm kts

Semua penghuni apartement kini sedang asyik menikmati saat tidur siang.

YeWook terlihat tidur bersama, tapi tiba - tiba Yesung terbangun dan merasa haus.

"Ryeowook - ah, bangunlah dan ambilkan aku minum aku sangat haus" ujar Yesung sambil menggoncang tubuh kecil Ryeowook.

"ah hyung aku ngantuk, kau ambil sendiri saja sana" jawab Ryeowook sambil merem melek.

"geure,aku akan ambil sendiri,dan aku tak akan pernah menyuruhmu lagi di masa depan" celetuk Yesung.

"andwe,,," Ryeowook langsung bangkit ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Yesung " aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu, tunggu sebentar hyung" ujar Ryeowook kemudian secepat kilat pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah mengambil segelas air putih Ryeowook segera kembali ke kamarnya, tapi langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika melewati kamar KyuMin.

Ryeowook mendengar suara desahan vulgar dari dalam kamar KyuMin, Ryeowookpun memutuskan untuk menguping sejenak.

Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu agar terdengar olehnya pembicaraan dari dalam. Beberapa menit Ryeowook menguping ia tak mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci.

Terlihat olehnya KyuMin yang sedang duduk berdua di atas ranjang, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kyuhyun, kyuhyun dengan leluasanya mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin sambil sesekali menciumnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, silahkan pilih satu dari kelima jariku" perintah Sungmin sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir "emm...aku pilih.. yang ini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ibu jari Sungmin.

"jeongmal? Kau memilih ibu jari?" Sungmin memastikan.

"hmm..." Kyuhyun menggangguk.

"ah... Kyuhyunnie, saranghae..." ujar Sungmin kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

"omooo..." spontan Ryeowook berteriak melihat kejadian yang terekam oleh kedua matanya.

KyuMin yang mendengar teriakan dari luar kamar mereka langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Kyuhyun beranjak membuka pintu dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang terduduk di lantai.

"Ryeowook-ah kau sedang apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa pantatmu tertusuk paku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"itu... apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook masih syok.

"yang ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"ya, aku melihat semuannya" jelas Ryeowook.

"kau mengintip? Kenapa harus sekaget itu? Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"babo-ya... mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung" jawab Ryeowook kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

"hehehe... " Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Ryeowook.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Kyuhyun tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu lagi kan?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"gwencana, kokchong hajima..." jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah aku pergi dulu membeli semangka, Ryeowook-ah hubungi aku jika kau perlu bantuan untuk dapat melakukannya bersama Yesung hyun" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum evil.

"ka...pergi yang jauh sana" teriak Ryeowook kemudian melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"hyung,tadi apa maksudnya dengan jari - jari?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"oh,, aku menyuruh Kyuhyun memilih satu di antara kelima jariku. Jika dia memilih ibu jari artinya dia mencintaik, jika telunjuk artinya dia suka, jika jari tengah artinya sahabat, jika jari manis artinya teman biasa, jika jari kelingking artinya benci" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"oh... sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menciummu tadi" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalannya.

"apa kau ingin mencobanya juga?" tanya Sungmin.

"eoh?" Ryeowook sedikit berpikir " ne, aku akan mencobanya" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang.

"dengan Yesung Hyung?" tebak Sungmin.

"ehm... aku pergi dulu hyung.," Ryeowook menggangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali kedalam kamar,di lihatnya Yesung yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan hati hati ia membangunkan Yesung.

"hyung bangunlah,aku membawakan minum untukmu" ujar Ryeowook sambil menggoncang tubuh Yesung pelan.

Yesung pun terbangun "Ryeowook-ah kenapa kau begitu lama sekali?" protes Yesung masih terlihat mengantuk.

"mianhe, minumlah..." ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"gluk...gluk...gluk..." Yesung meneguk habis air itu "gumawo Ryeowook-ah kau memang dongsaengku yang paling baik" puji Yesung sambil mengacak lembut rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum manja.

"ah...Hyung, pilihlah satu diantara kelima jariku!" pinta Ryeowook.

"untuk apa?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"hanya pilih saja...!" ulang Ryeowook.

"yang ini..." jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk jari manis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sangat kecewa dengan pilihan Yesung tapi ia mecoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"oh... baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya "hyung, kembalilah tidur aku akan pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam" tambah Ryeowook.

"yah pergilah...!" ujar Yesung kemudian kembali tidur.

Dengan perasaan hancur Ryeowook keluar dari kamar.

"ternyata Yesung hyung hanya mengganggapku teman biasa, ia bahkan tak mau menemaniku berbelanja" lirih Ryeowook sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ryeowook-ah gwenchana?" tiba tiba Eunhyuk datang menghampiri Ryeowook.

"anni, aku sedang tidak baik baik saja, ini sangat sakit" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"uljima,,," Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook "datanglah kepadaku jika kau merasa sedih,aku akan menghiburmu" ujar Eunhyuk masih memeluk Ryeowook

"jeongmal?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"tentu saja,aku akan sangat senang jika memiliki dongsaeng yang manis sepertimu" jelas Eunhyuk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"kalau begitu pilihlah satu dari kelima jariku" perintah Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"..." Eunhyuk terlihat binggung dengan permintaan Ryeowook,tapi akhirnya ia memilih juga "ibu jari ini terlihat sangat baik,jadi aku pilih ini" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menujuk ibu jari Ryeowook.

"ah,, joha gumawo hyung" Ryeowook kegirangan kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk.

"hyung,maukah kau menemaniku belanja?" pinta Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya.

"tentu saja..." jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

"kajja hyung kita pergi" ujar Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

EunWook pergi berbelanja bersama.

05:00pm kts

EunWook memasak bersama untuk makan malam.

"Ryeowook-ah apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"tidak perlu hyung,bukankah selama ini kau selalu menolak jika aku memintamu menemaniku memasak? Lagipula sudah ada Eunhyuk hyung yang menemaniku memasak" ujar Ryeowook sinis.

"oh,baiklah" yesung beranjak menuju ruang tengah menonton televisi bersama KyuMin.

Beberapa jam kemudian EunWook selesai menyiapkan makan malam, mereka berduapun menata segala sesuatunya di meja makan.

"gumawo hyung kau sudah mau membantuku" ujar Ryeowook sambil menyeka keringat Eunhyuk.

Euhyuk memegan tangan Ryeowook dan menghentikan aktivitasnya "kau tak perlu berterima kasih,aku sangat senang melakukannya untukmu" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis, sangaaat manis.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yesung menggagetkan.

"apa yang kami berdua lakukan itu bukan urusanmu hyung" jawab Ryeowook sewot.

"kau,.?" Yesung terlihat menahan emosi.

"wow makan malam sudah siap yah? Ja maemi mokgo" ujar Sungmin yang datang bersama Kyuhyun.

Yesung kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, kyumin duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ryeowook-ah tolong ambilkan aku daging" Yesung manja pada Ryeowook.

"shireo ambil saja sendiri,apa hyung tidak punya tangan?" tolak Ryeowook kasar.

Yesungpun mengambil daging panggang dan membungkusnya dengan selada kemudian melahapnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"hyung buka mulutmu" Ryeowook meminta Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan menyuapi Eunhyuk.

"eotte?" tanya Ryeowook.

"karena Ryeowook yang telah membuatnnya, rasanya sudah pasti enak" puji Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tersipu malu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk.

"brakkk..." Yesung memukul meja, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"hyung michoseo?" bentak Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah kenapa dari tadi kau mengabaikanku hah?" bentak Yesung tak kalah kasar.

"karena kau pantas untuk di abaikan" jawab Ryeowook sewot.

"geure, mulai sekarang tidak ada YeWook, tinggallah sekamar dengan Eunhyuk. Dan jangan pernah kau menyebut namaku lagi" bentak Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook berkaca kaca "kau benar benar tidak mengerti perasaan orang. Pabo_ya" ungkap Ryeowook kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"brakkk..." Yesung kembali memukul meja kemudian menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"ehm,.." Eunhyuk merasa bersalah sudah menyebabkan pertikaian antara YeWook.

"tenanglah Hyung,kau pasti sudah membuat suatu kesalahan sehingga Ryeowook marah kepadamu" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

Yesung nampak berfikir "terakhir sebelum mengabaikanku, Ryeowook sempat menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu dari kelima jarinya" jelas Yesung.

"lalu kau memilih yang mana?" sambar Sungmin penasaran.

"aku memilih yang ini" jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk jari manisnya.

"pantas saja Ryeowook marah" ujar Sungmin.

"memangnya kenapa?" YeEunKyu berbarengan.

"biar aku jelaskan, jika kau memilih ibu jari itu artinya kau mencintainya, jika jari telunjuk artinya suka, jika jari tengah artinya sahabat, jika jari manis artinya teman biasa, jika jari kelingking artinya benci" terang Sungmin.

"arraseo" Yesung terlihat menyesal.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yesung langsung bergegas menuju kamar dan menemui Ryeowook.

"klek..." Yesung mencoba membuka pintu tapi terkunci.

"Ryeowook-ah apa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung yang mendengar isakan dari dalam kamar.

"anni,hyung kau menjauhlah" ujar Ryeowook bohong.

"Ryeowook-ah,bukalah pintunya hyung mau bicara sesuatu denganmu " pinta Yesung.

"shireo,kalau mau bicara,bicara saja dari luar" tolak Ryeowook.

"bukalah,kalau tidak akan kudobrak pintunya" ancam Yesung.

"..." Ryeowook diam sesaat hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu.

Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang, Yesung mengikutinya.

"Ryeowook-ah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ujar Yesung.

"apa?" ujar Ryeowook sedikit sesegukan.

"pilihlah satu diantara kelima jariku" Yesung mempersilahkan.

"ini..." Ryeowook memilih ibu jari Yesung "sekarang giliranku, hyung pilih yang mana?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"yang ini" Yesung menunjuk jari manis Ryeowook.

"jahat..." Ryeowook memalingkan muka.

"dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu Ryeowook-ah" ujar Yesung sambil mengarahkan pandangan Ryeowook ke arahnya.

"aku memilih jari manis karena,jari ini adalah tempat dimana ketika seseorang mencintai seseorang dia akan meletakkan sebuah cincin di jari ini" terang Yesung kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Ryeowook.

"hyung..." Ryeowook terharu.

"saranghae Ryeowook-ah" ucap Yesung kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Belum sempat kedua bibir itu bertautan "brakkk..." ketiga namja yang mengintip dari balik pintu jatuh tersungkur.

"hehehe..." mereka senyum tengsin.

"mianhe Ryeowook-ah ada gangguan,sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Yesung.

"sampai sini hyun" jawab Ryeowook kemudian melumat bibir Yesung.

netx chapter = review


End file.
